


Too Hot (Hot Damn)

by gaymingtrash



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has a fever, but at least her girlfriends are there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot (Hot Damn)

“Oh my God, Caulfield, you’re burning up.” Chloe went from “barely conscious” to “scrambling out from under the duvet” in a split second, emerging from a tangle of bedsheets and limbs.

Max groaned, eyes still closed, as Rachel propped herself up on her elbows on the other side of her, woken up by the scrabbling.

“Ew, damp,” she said, pushing herself fully upright before wiping her hands off on the side of the bed. She squinted at the girl lying beside her before placing the back of her palm on her forehead. “She’s running a fever,” she added, the words meant for Chloe. “All gross and sweaty, babe,” she added to Max in a perky tone, with a cheerful pat on the face.

Max groaned again. “Am I dead?” she asked, hoarsely, and Chloe let out a laugh that verged on nervous. Max usually laughed along with her, but dissolved into a coughing fit instead.

“Not dead,” Rachel said, when Max found her breath. “Your little boyfriend, Warren? Didn’t he have a bug recently? He lived. You’re cool.”

“He is _not_ my boyfriend,” Max said, words forced into a growl. The rawness in her throat made her sound like a very angry teddy bear, and both the other girls laughed at her. She was cute, but vicious, in a teeny tiny way.

“I’d be surprised if you even had the time for one, Max,” Chloe said. “Rachel and I require a lot of attention, you know.” And bed space. Somehow, lying down, Rachel had at least 90% more leg length than a normal human being, and Max was one of those types who wakes up upside down with a foot resting on her face without knowing how she got there.

“Yep, we do!” Rachel said, and Chloe had been so focused on Max that she hadn’t even noticed Rachel leaving the bed to go rummage around in Chloe’s drawers. “Where do you keep the Tylenol, babe?”

“Not with my _boxers_ , Rach,” Chloe said. “Try the bathroom cabinet? Unless you want a medicinal spliff for our girl here, I don’t know where that shit lives.”

Rachel left, and Chloe turned back to Max, who was still lying down. “How you feeling?”

“Hot,” Max said. “Too hot.”

“Hot damn? Call the police and the fireman?” Chloe said.

Max groaned again, but she was smiling underneath it.

“My wit is wasted on you, Caulfield.”

“Uh huh,” Max agreed, before coughing weakly. Chloe looked around for a drink to give her, and couldn’t find anything that wasn’t either alcohol or flat soda. Did she just live off the stuff you could buy in six packs? (Yes. Yes was the answer.)

Rachel reappeared in the doorway, pill bottle and glass of water in hand. “Ta-dah!” She walked over to Chloe’s side of the bed as she helped Max into an approximate sitting position, leaning against the wall behind them, and Rachel presented two pills and the drink.

Max took them, and Rachel gave Chloe a belated good morning kiss. She looked at Max’s poor sad face and laughed, before kissing the tips of her fingers and pressing them to Max’s lips. “I’m not getting The Ick _that_ easily.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I got the impression that Rachel would say "babe" a lot but I can't imagine her literally any other way, now?
> 
> Also, I'm gay on tumblr as kalebtrevelyan, also also play the Love Is Strange visual novel it's free and cute and gay and has given me all the multishipping (and consequent polyshipping) feelings
> 
> (Also, Rachel totally gets The Ick a couple of days later)


End file.
